Borra Week 2012
by Collateral-Damage666
Summary: It's Borra week so of course I'm going to participate. I don't know what's going to come of it, but you can at least expect lots of fluff and maybe, if I have the courage, I'll take it a step more. So, rated M just to be safe. So, basically... BORRA BORRA BORRA.
1. 1: Day Off

**It's Borra week and you know what that means! BORRA BORRA BORRA. Of course I'm going to join in. I just hope I can manage to upload everyday and not get lazy. :(**

* * *

Bolin stepped into the eerily quiet apartment, glancing around for any lurking shadows that meant Korra was about to pounce. He didn't see anything, but it was too quiet for his comfort. Usually she was still up when he got back from work at a late hour, waiting at the table with some warm and honey for him to make him relax or on the couch, dressed provocatively, which never failed to make his face turn as red as Pabu. She always got a kick out of embarrassing him, said it made him cuter. He checked under the couch pillows just to be sure she really wasn't there and felt incredibly stupid afterward.

Suddenly a loud sneeze sounded through the apartment that made him jump in shock. He walked toward the source, opening their bedroom door. It creaked ominously as it opened and he glanced in. Finally, there was Korra. She was spread out over the bed, limbs sprawled in all directions and used tissues littering the room. Pabu was curled up next to her, as though to give her comfort as Korra let out another sneeze, which made Pabu shrink into himself a bit, his eyes wide.

"You don't look so hot," Bolin teased her, still in the doorway.

She rolled over, nearly crushing Pabu, to give him a glare that was ruined by a large sniff as snot began to run down her face. He walked to the side of the bed, grabbing her a new tissue from the box she had shoved under the pillows for easy reach. He held it out to her and she furiously blew into it before scrunching it up and throwing it on the floor where it disappeared among the other ones.

He leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead, but she pushed him away with a grimace, "Don't want you to get sick, too," she mumbled, her voice sounding rough, as she rolled onto her stomach, Pabu getting out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed.

He kissed her on the back of the head anyway, his left hand reached down to the small of her back to rub circles into her shirt. She moans at the contact, her back arching into the touch. Her head pops back up from the sheets and she sits up, using the back of her hand to wipe her nose. He laughs, grabbing another tissue for her and she reluctantly uses it.

He presses his lips to her head and murmurs into her hair, "How do you feel?"

"Like Naga used me as her chew toy," she groaned back, resting her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, "Yer gonna get sick," she slurred, then sniffed again.

"I'll be fine, Korra. I've got the immune system of an Ostrich Horse."

"Bo, I don't really know if that-"

"I don't know, either. It just sounded cool," She muffled her giggles in his shirt and he pulled away to stand up, "I'll go make you some warm milk to help your throat."

"Don't forget honey, then."

"Of course I wouldn't forget the honey, honey."

She groaned at the pun and flopped back onto the bed, her limbs going everywhere again. When he returned with her drink, she had thrown all her clothes off and just lay on the bed naked. She groaned and rubbed her hand over her forehead, which was glistening with sweat. Once she realized he was back, she clumsily tried to throw the sheets over her body to at least cover up a bit.

"It's fine," he smiled, handing her the drink, "If you're feeling too hot, then you can walk around the house naked for all I care."

"That's just embarrassing," she murmured into the cup.

"For you maybe," he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her ear, "But I would absolutely love it."

She blushed furiously and went to work furiously drinking the warm, almost scalding hot liquid to preoccupy her mind. Once done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed the cup down.

"It's weird when you talk like that."

"It is? How?"

"Well… you're the little brother. You're the youngest out of all of us, yet sometimes you seem like the most grown up out of all of us, with your dirty mind and-"

"You can't blame me when I have a strong, fun, gorgeous, perfect wife," He left a trail of kisses down her neck, "Of course I'm going to want to do-"

"Nopenopenope," she placed the palm of her hand against his forehead and pushed him away, "Not while I'm sick. I'm not in the mood and never will get into it."

"Does your throat feel better at least?"

She ran a hand down her neck, "Yes, actually, it does. Thanks, Bo, for the drink. It helped a lot and now I'm just-" she cut herself off with a yawn.

"Tired?" He finished with her, getting up to turn off the lights and to strip down to his underwear for the night. He climbed into the bed next to her and she instantly curled up against his side even though she was already burning up. He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing his thumb over her right shoulder. His eyes looked up at the ceiling as quiet descended over them. At the foot of the bed, he felt Pabu move and curl into his customary spot.

"So I guess we both get the day off tomorrow," he finally spoke into the darkness and she shifted to look up at him.

"Both? I'm the sick one here."

"Which means I get to stay home and take care of my dear wife who needs me and is nothing without me by her side in her time of sickness. Plus someone's got to pick up this ocean of tissues."

She punched him lightly in the side and he laughed, hugging her tighter for a moment before relaxing again. She placed an arm over his chest and eventually her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

Two days later and Korra was perfectly healthy, back to teasing Bolin, running her fingers lightly down his skin as if they were feathers. Him, on the other hand, had mysteriously gotten a cold.

Oh well, that just meant they got another day off.

* * *

**Hopefully tomorrows will be up... tomorrow. :D**

**Please review!**


	2. 2: Prank

**Okay, Day 2's prompt was "Prank." So this came out of it. Don't ask me how, it just did. Because I don't even know how. Like, seriously, I don't.**

**All I have to say is: Poor Pabu.**

* * *

Korra stared down at the results of her prank, which, for the record, had gone horribly wrong and totally not as she had planned. Not that she had planned that well to begin with. That wasn't really one of her strengths. She was more of an impromptu person, really.

She snatched the box of hair dye off the table and flipped it over, staring at the instructions on the back like they would give her answers. But she knew why this had happened. She was careless, that was why. Throwing the box on the floor, she looked down at the results again and it stared back up at her, letting out a little chirp in its throat. She reached down to pet the creature.

"Sorry, Pabu," she murmured, "But, to be honest, it really wasn't bath time just yet, so you really did this to yourself."

Usually the creature hated taking a bath, but, as Pabu aged, he started to like the water more and more, often relaxing in his metal tub like it was a hot spring. He liked the water better when it was warm and toasty, so Korra would always heat up the water for him before Bolin drenched the poor critter.

This time, however, there had been no bath water in the tub, just some green hair dye that Korra had been mixing together to put in Bolin's shampoo. She had left for maybe a minute to go get a snack from the kitchen, only to return to find a very sad looking and very confused fire ferret sitting in the dye, looking up at her through its clumped hair.

After that, she spent a whole hour trying to clean Pabu, but to no result. There was really nothing "fire-y" about him anymore now that his coat was various shades of green. She gave him another scratch, more for her own comfort than his own. He didn't really seem to care that his fur was no longer the same color that it was, if he could even tell a difference, that is.

She heard a key slide into the lock on the door and instantly jumped up from the couch, scaring Pabu. With frenzied movements she quickly went to work to destroy all evidence of what she had done. Perhaps she could blame the new color Pabu had going on something else. Like maybe he fell into a- her mind brought up nothing as she shoved everything into a cabinet just in time.

The door of the apartment opened and immediately the two of the locked eyes. Bolin raised an eyebrow at her stiff appearance as she awkwardly leaned against the counter, a failed attempt at a smile on her face. She stood up straight and tottered over to the couch, where Pabu was still out of his sight and shoved him underneath some pillows, poking him on the back once to let him know to stay there and not move.

"Hey, Bo!" Her smile widened, her mouth crooked as she tried to make her smile work out for her, "How was your day at work? At least you get tomorrow off, right?" She laughed loudly, awkward in the silence of their apartment.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him, "You're… acting weird today."

"I am? Ha! I hadn't even noticed."

"Hm… okay, then. If you say so," He walked forward, closing the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. She moved hurriedly to hide Pabu from his site even further, her lips still locked in a kiss with him. He backed away, placing his hands on her shoulder, "Okay, no. You're definitely acting weird. Why? What happened today that-" he stopped as his eyes noticed a box on the ground. The hair dye box, to be more exact.

With a strangled cry, she dove over the back of the couch, desperately reaching for the box so she could throw the infernal thing out the window. He moved, too, trying to get the box before she did and it became a mad scramble for the object, both of them lying over the couch, hands pushing at each other and reaching at the same time. Korra pushed herself forward just a little more and managed to hit the thing, sending it skittering further under the table, out of view. Immediately, they both hopped up, racing around different sides of the couch to reach it before the other.

"Just tell me what it is," Bolin said, trying his hand one last time for peace, "Is it a box for one of those pregnancy test things?"

His voice had just enough of a hint of eagerness in it that it made Korra freeze where she was and answer wittingly with, "What?"

He took her moment of hesitation to snatch the box out from under the table and turn it to the front to see what it was, "Green hair dye?" He asked, his eyebrows rocketing upward, "What? You want to dye your hair green or something. That seems a little bizarre. Even for you, Korra," he shook the box, "There's nothing in here, so where's the green hair?"

"Yeah, um, about that…" she trailed off, rubbing her hand over her other arm absentmindedly, her eyes skittering to the side to where she knew Pabu was, concealed under the pillows. That was all it took to have him flying forward again, throwing the pillows out of the way. Once he had unearthed Pabu in all his green glory, he paused and stared down at his pet, his face unreadable. Pabu stared up at him confusion, his head tilted to the side.

Slowly, Bolin reached forward, picking the creature up and staring it down, his eyes running down his whole body, all the way to his fluffy green tail. He turned to look at Korra, Pabu swinging in his hands. His face still held no expression and Korra shrunk in on herself, her hands crossed over her chest and gripped the opposite arm as through she was holding herself together. Her eyes where down on the floor, anywhere but up at him. She had never seen him get uncontrollably angry, so she wondered if this was what he was going through right now.

"Bolin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for-" she was stopped by his sudden loud laughter as he pulled Pabu closer to him. Bolin kept laughing until tears were streaming down his face and she could only watch incredulously. Finally he placed Pabu back down and wiped away the tears on his face. He reached for Korra, pulling her toward him until she was flush with his chest. Leaning down, he kissed her again, his smile almost contagious as she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He pulled away and let out a few more laughs.

"I think that's the best thing I've ever seen. Why were you experimenting with green hair dye? You weren't going to dye your hair… were you?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. The dye was for you, actually. I was going to put it in your shampoo bottle."

"You were going to dye my beautiful locks green?" His hands went up to his hair, running through it as he put on his best offended face.

"Only temporarily," she got on her tip toes to kiss him again, running her tongue over his lips, "It washes out after a few days."

"A few days?" He looked down at Pabu, "Then we better hurry, buddy! Pabu and I have to go set up the ladder of peril down at the station. The fantastical, one of a kind, green fire ferret crosses the ladder of peril," he swept his arm dramatically through the air, "It will be a hit, I'm sure of it."

"You know what will be even more of a hit?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"If you come to bed with me," he continued staring at her, "Now."

He snapped out of his stupor, "Um, yes, of course, Miss! Next stop: bed!" He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and she let out a delighted laugh as he picked her up, pulling his head down to kiss him breathless.

By the time they actually got to the bed, they were already kissing and biting each other furiously. Korra had already opened half of his uniform's shirt. He dumped her unceremoniously on the bed and crawled up over her to continue kissing her mouth, face, neck. Any place that had skin showing, he was planning on kissing tonight until she lost her mind. She finally finished with his shirt and together they wrenched it off him, exposing his chest for her to run her fingers over. After a well-placed kiss from him behind her ear, she pushed him away for a moment.

"So why did you want the box to be a pregnancy test?" She asked with a smirk and his cheeks turned even redder than they already were.

"Well, um… you see-"

Her smirk widened and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another searing kiss, "I'll pick one up the next I'm at the store, okay?"

He put his face in the crook of her neck and she felt him smile into her skin.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**I just need Borra babies, okay? Then I'll be all good and everything will be right with the world.**


	3. 3: Masquerade

**I kind of bought three video games... so I was distracted from Borra week, to say the least. Anyway, here's a late day 3 fanfic.**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't trip him?" Korra whispered furiously at Bolin as they slouched on their seats near the side of the room. An upbeat song played in the air, the orchestra and band sitting near the front of the room. Couples danced and twirled in the middle of the room, swaying to the beat. Mako and Asami were somewhere in the mess of people, but they were gone from sight. Bolin and Korra had instantly had their evening ruined after a slow dance together when Tahno had decided to show up next to them.

Of course he had about five girls hanging off his body, each of them dressed in gowns that almost didn't even contain their body. After a few insults thrown at them from Tahno and a few of his hair flips and arm gestures later, both Korra and Bolin, who was usually quite an easy going and patient person, were ready to smash in the waterbender's face until he was unrecognizable. But of course they couldn't do that. If they did, they would be thrown out of the probending competition and, with the championship coming up so soon, they couldn't afford that now or ever.

So when Korra asked him later why exactly she couldn't just casually trip him, he rolled his eyes. There was no "casual" with Korra. There was only full-blown ass kicking with her. He tilted up his mask to wipe away the sweat that had collected behind it. Why did it have to be a masquerade party? I mean, this was for the probending tournament. Surely they could have come up with something better than a masquerade party. He was pretty sure half the people here couldn't even afford the gowns and dress suits that others were wearing, Mako and him included. They were just wearing the same suits they had warn to the celebration Tarrlock had thrown for Korra.

He glanced over at her and noticed she had slouched even further down in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs folding in a most unlady-like manner. Her usual pout had found a place back on her face and he suspected that if she slid down on her chair anymore she would spill onto the ground. Even with the horrible posture she was in, he still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the room. She was wearing a different dress from last time. Asami had gotten her a new one that framed her body perfectly. It was a light blue, like most of her clothes, with darker blue trimmings, and it seemed to make her gorgeous eyes stand out even more than they usually did to him. It only had one shoulder strap and he had heard Asami and Korra talking about how her "water tribe bindings" made it easier for her to wear a dress like this one. The thought had just made the tops of his ears turn red.

He stood up and she glanced up at him through her own blue mask. Holding out his hand, he gave her a soft smile. She stared at the offered appendage for a while, then looked back up at him.

"Are we going to dance again?"

"Something like that," he smiled wider. She reached up, grasping his hand in hers and he pulled her to her feet. Leading her to side doors that lead to an outside balcony, they left the chaos of the room and out into the chilly air. The music still drifted out the open doors into the night air. Korra shivered in the chilly air before she could help herself and Bolin pulled her close, wrapping her up in his warmth. She let out a shuddered breath and leaned against him as they swayed softly to the music, her face tucked into this neck. She didn't know how many songs had gone by while they danced on the balcony with only the other for company, but, finally, Bolin pulled away with a mischievous look on his face. Oh, how she loved that face.

"What are you thinking, Bo?" She flashed him a dangerous grin and he smirked.

"You can't trip Tahno, but you can trip yourself," She blinked, not understanding what he was getting at, but he just lead her back inside to the food table. He ladled Korra a cup of punch before getting some himself. As she was about to take a sip of it, he placed a finger on the opposite lip of the cup and she glared over it at him, but lowered it all the same.

"Save it for something better," his devious grin was back as his gaze flickered over the crowd. Mako may have been hard to spot, but Tahno, with his following group, was easy to make out in the tangle of people. To their luck, he was making his way over to the table, unaware that they were standing behind it. Bolin scooted closer to Korra, wrapping an arm around her and leaning down to whisper in her ear, his warm breath tingling the side of her face.

"Now all you have to do is walk past him and trip, spilling that drink all over his suit. Try to waterbend it out, but only make it worse, okay?"

Finally a grin grew over her face. So that was what he had in mind. She could manage that. Slipping out of Bolin's grasp, she walked around the table. Tahno finally noticed them, his gaze snapping to attention and his mind was probably whirring, trying to come up with some more snarky insults to sling at them. Before he could open his mouth, though, Korra was on him.

"Oh, Tahno, you just can't keep away from me, can you? You must really like-" at that moment she fake stumbled on the bottom of her low dress and fell forward, throwing her cup forward. The cup emptied itself on the front of Tahno's suit and as Korra regained her balance, the two stared at each other before Korra leapt to action again.

"Oh, Spirits, I'm so sorry, Tahno. Here let me help with that," she moved her hands, commanding the liquid to her will, only smearing it over his shirt. She stopped with a frown, "On second thought, maybe you should go wash off your shirt in the men's bathroom. See you around Tahno! I hope I didn't spoil your evening!" She gave him a fluttering little wave as Bolin linked his arm with hers and they let the silently seething waterbender behind. It seemed his mind hadn't yet processed just what had happened. By the time they heard screaming from him, they were quite a ways from him, lost in the crowd.

Korra giggled, holding Bolin close again, "For that, Bo, you get another dance."

* * *

**Hopefully I'll write day 4 soon!**

**Please review!**


	4. 4: Mythology

**It's not really Borra week anymore... but whatever. I got tied up with video games and then I went out of town for almost a week, so no writing then. But now I'm back! ...and I move out of my house and into my university's dorms tomorrow. So who knows when the next chapter will be out. :I**

* * *

Bolin stared up at the moon hanging in the sky and let out another sigh, sinking further back against the rock he was leaning against. The air was just the perfect temperature. Not too cold or too warm, no need for an extra jacket. A breeze suddenly ruffled past him, sending a shiver up his spine as though to prove him wrong. He tucked his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to pretend that that had not happened. There was no way he was getting up to go back inside to get a jacket. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to run into her. Into Korra.

He had tried to act normal after she had kissed Mako, but it was getting harder and harder to do so now that they were living at the same place where he saw her more than once or twice a day for practice. Now he ate meals with her, talked to her more, listened to her curse out Tarrlok, watched her try to airbend, and how she stormed off when she couldn't get it. All it was doing was making him love her more. He didn't want that. He didn't want any of this. She didn't like him as a potential boyfriend, she only saw him as a friend, the younger brother of her love interest. But, oh, how he wanted to be more than that. He wanted to comfort her when she failed airbending, give her words of advice, tell her not to get up. But, instead, he kept his distance, tried to rewind his feelings. But it wasn't working.

He sighed, nuzzling his nose into the nook between his knees. The sound of someone scuffing over the dirt alerted him of someone else's presence before they came around the bend. The figure stopped, staring at him and he stared back. It was the person he had been least looking forward to seeing. Korra stood there, even more beautiful in just the glow of the moon, if that was possible. He swallowed heavily and looked away before his prolonged staring turned into something creepy. She moved closer to him, standing over him now.

"Can I join you?" Her voice was soft and captivating and he found himself saying 'yes' before he could stop himself. Of course, he would have given her the same answer no matter what. That was just the way he was, especially when around her. She sat down, nestling next to him, greeting him with warmth that made him release his grip on his legs a bit, relaxing into her presence.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Now that he hadn't been expecting.

His attention snapped back to her, his pulse accelerating, "What? No! That's just silly! Why would you think that? Why would I ever avoid you, Korra?"

"Bo…" her blue eyes locked on him, "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I truly am."

He broke the gaze first again, looking back up at the moon before he gave a soft, "I know you are, but just by sitting here you're causing me more pain."

She flinched as though he had slapped her and moved to get up. He reached over holding onto her wrist, pulling her back down. She stared down at his hand, then back up at him. He continued to look up at the moon. The two were silent for minutes after, the only sound was the ocean lapping and breaking on the rocks around the island and the occasional noise from the mainland. His hand remained on her arm, Bolin not wanted to let go and Korra not wanting to shake him off.

"The moon's really beautiful tonight," he broke the silence. She turned her head up to stare up at the full moon.

"The moon used to be a beautiful lady from the Northern Water Tribe. Did you know that?" He shook his head, so she continued, "Katara used to tell me stories from back when she was young. She told me her travels with the previous Avatar, Aang. One of them was about a brave woman who gave up her life to save her people."

"How?" He tilted his head so he could look at Korra and still see the moon out of the corner of his eye, "How did she become the moon?"

"Many years ago, the moon and water spirits had decided to come reside in the physical world, the world of humans. They lived in an oasis in the Northern Water Tribe and took the form of koi fish. The moon spirit, Tui, was killed during an attack on the Northern Water Tribe by an Admiral of the Fire Nation Navy. As a result, all waterbenders lost their abilities. When Tui had been captured, the sky turned red as though it was bleeding. Enraged, Aang went into the Avatar state and, with help from the water spirit, La, they crushed the Navy violently, slashing through ships with water effortlessly and sweeping countless Firebenders out to sea.

There was a Princess that lived there named Yue. She was said to be incredibly beautiful and kind. Her hair was as white as the snow because, as a baby, her life had been saved by Tui. The moon spirit gave her life and she decided it was her duty to give it back. Sokka, Katara's brother, loved the Princess and had to watch her die, to watch her become the moon spirit and leave him to live in the Spirit World. Katara told me that it changed him, watching someone he loved die like that."

His grip tightened on her, "I never want to see you die. Ever. You're going to live forever, Korra. You got that? You're going to live forever. You're going to outlive me. You're going to outlive Mako. You're going to outlive everyone. You got that, Korra? Don't you ever die," tears were running down his face now and he harshly rubbed them away in embarrassment.

"I don't know if I can promise that, Bolin."

"Do it anyway. It will make me feel better if you do."

"All right, Bo, I promise that I'll never die."

"Ever."

"Ever," she laughed, but it was cut short when he suddenly reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. She stilled against him.

"You say she was beautiful?" He murmured into her hair.

"Incredibly so."

"You're more beautiful," her eyes widened in shock and he turned to look at the moon, "No offense, Yue lady," then he looked back at her, a soft smile on his face, "But you are more beautiful, Korra. No matter what."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
